The subject matter disclosed herein relates to rotating electric machine and, more particularly, to a terminal block assembly for an electric motor.
Conventional electric motors manufactured to International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standards employ a terminal block to connect motor leads to available power leads. The terminal block is mounted in a housing attached to the motor. Once mounted, motor leads are attached to a first set of terminals on the terminal block and conductors that provide power are attached to a second set of terminals on the terminal block. Often times, the first and second sets of terminals are connected to establish a desired connection, such as wye or delta, for the electric motor.